


Help Me Fly

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, i seriously hate doing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Logan sat down on the cushy couch and curled up in a cat-like way. Usually he’d be doing this with a book, but his hands were currently too shaky for reading. Not to mention his mind was racing too quickly to process any information. Emotions sucked. He wished that he didn't have to feel them, but no matter how many times he told the others that he didn't, he still felt them on a daily basis. It was becoming harder as the days went on to hide his emotions from the others - especially Patton. His lovable boyfriend was being so nosy lately.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Help Me Fly

**Author's Note:**

> MORE LOGICALITY HURT/COMFORT BECAUSE THATS WHAT I LIVE FOR
> 
> dont judge too hard ive got writers block

Logan sat down on the cushy couch and curled up in a cat-like way. Usually he’d be doing this with a book, but his hands were currently too shaky for reading. Not to mention his mind was racing too quickly to process any information. Emotions sucked. He wished that he didn't have to feel them, but no matter how many times he told the others that he didn't, he still felt them on a daily basis. It was becoming harder as the days went on to hide his emotions from the others -  _ especially  _ Patton. His lovable boyfriend was being so  _ nosy  _ lately.

Logan curled into an even tighter ball, wrapping his arms around himself as if that could protect him from the horrible feeling of isolation and loneliness that tried to tear his insides apart. He stifled a sob and gripped the fabric of his pajamas, trying to find comfort in the familiar textures. His space-themed pajamas felt cozy, but that didn’t help with his emotional discomfort as much as it usually would. He nearly fell off the couch in surprise when a warm soft hand brushed against his back. He looked up through his tears to see Patton hovering over him on the couch looking concerned.

“P-Pat!” Logan choked, hastily adjusting his glasses and wiping salty tears off of his face. “I- I apologize, did I wake you?” He asked, trying to sound like he hadn’t been sobbing his heart out on the sofa. 

“Logan…” Patton sighed. He shook his head tearfully and wrapped the other boy in a tight hug. “Logan…” he repeated as if that one word was the only thing that kept him alive. Logan stiffened at first before almost instantly melting into the embrace. He never wanted to stop hugging Patton. It was the best feeling in the world.

However Patton pulled away after a few minutes to look at Logan who in return stared at his hands. They sat in tense silence like that for even longer than they had hugged, as if Patton was waiting for Logan to say something. There was a sudden sound of someone moving on the couch which later Logan would learn was the sound of Patton shifting to get comfortable, but Logan in that moment had feared that Patton was getting up to go back to sleep.

“Don’t leave me!” he croaked, suddenly flying forward to grab Patton’s arm, his voice raw with emotion. Patton looked at him with wide eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving, Lo.” he reassured the panicked boy. “I promise.” Logan nodded, but didn't let go of Patton’s arm. The latter moved so that Logan could lean against him more comfortably.

“I failed you…” he cried softly into Pat’s sleeve. “I failed you. I’m sorry.” 

“How have you failed me?” Patton asked incredulously. Logan sniffled. 

“I’m supposed to be composed. I’m not supposed to cry, I’m supposed to be stable and logical!” he said in disgust. “I’m not supposed to be so emotional.” Patton shook his head and wrapped his free arm around Logan planting a soft kiss on his head. 

“Nonsense.” he whispered, rocking back and forth soothingly. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of for crying, or for feeling emotions.”

“But I just feel so  _ lonely.  _ Even though I’m not alone, I walk around with this heavy weight constantly. _ ”  _ Logan murmured.

“We all walk around with bad emotions sometimes, Logan. When that happens, we just need someone to help us lift that weight so that we can fly.” 

~

The two boys sat there almost all night before Logan fell asleep and Patton carried him to his bed and tucked him in so that he wouldn’t have a backache when he woke up in the morning.

And that night Logan decided that if he had to pick one person to help him fly through the rest of his life,

He would choose Patton.


End file.
